Aftermath: Rise of the Howl
by early-recoil
Summary: Takes place years after Trinity. The gang is still together. Zoe is a young woman trying to battle inner demons, not knowing the future that is in store. Summary sucks. Main pairing will change in future chapters. just play along
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing 'Blade'. I am just merely playing with the characters. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter One : Storm is Brewing

He sensed her screams before they tore themselves violently from her chest. He turned the light on and braced himself. Her muscles were taught and he positioned himself by her side on the bed. King had been perched in the recliner for the past week in Zoe's bedroom while she slept. The others were rotating the responsibility but for some reason she did better upon waking when she seen his face. He just took over full time. The twenty six year old caught up on his sleep while she was awake.

Just recently did the nightmares start. Eleven years after she'd been kidnapped and her mother murdered. The petite brunette was sixteen and she was haunted. As if on clockwork, her hands fisted the sheets and her back arched. Before the first notes of heartbroken pain could pierce the air he picked her up and sat back down on her bed.

"Zoe! Wake up sweetheart...it's only your dreams." He felt every muscle in her body tense up and her big hollowed green eyes snapped open. She sucked in a breath and held onto him desperately. "Shh..I am here Zo, breathe sweetie." She nodded and immediately began crying. "I am so tired of this King." Her voice was broken and she buried her face into the mans black tee shirt. Hannibal King nodded and kissed her forehead. He was tired of it too. Not because of his lack of a healthy sleep routine, but he just once wanted to see her wake up with a smile instead of tears.

After about fifteen minuets she was back to sleep. He tucked her into his side and pushed the hair out of her face.

"She needs to learn how to deal with the nightmares on her own, kid." Blade's voice calmly echoed through the small bedroom. King sighed and didn't bother looking at him. "I know. So does she, but as long as I am here I will never her face fear alone...not after what happened to her." He heard the day walker's soft footfalls lead him away. He needed to climb back into the recliner, but as if the girl could sense his thoughts she gripped his arm tighter around her waist. Right before dawn he fell asleep beside her in the twin sized bed.

At about noon Zoe woke up to sunshine pouring in between her blinds. The house was quiet. It smelled empty. No noises or arguments echoing down the hallway. Everything was normal, even the heavy muscular arm draped over her in a protective vice. She closed her eyes and listened to King's breathing. Even and deep. The older man was still in deep sleep. The previous nights episode came flooding back and she felt as she always did, guilty. It would be nice not to need someone over looking her bedside as she slept.

Zoe could have laid there all day if it wasn't for her stomach and bladder screaming at her. Frustrated she managed to free herself carefully from King's arm. The bathroom was a welcome sight. After she did what she had to, the sixteen year old studied her reflection. Pale, skinny...well gaunt if she listened to Blade. The ribs under her skin made her look sick with the way they stuck out. Her backbone was the same. Too much of not eating properly or losing what she did eat.

Despite her lack of food consumption she knew King would be hungry when he did wake. It wouldn't be too much longer until he rose. He always woke shortly after she did. The kitchen was clean aside from the spilled coffee on the counter and the coffee cup in the sink. Zoe grabbed three eggs, bacon and some bread for toast. The house was always nice when it was quiet. Made it easier to think without Abby or Blade nagging her about her health. King usually took it easy on her cause he was the only one who knew. She did eat, but for some reason it never wanted to stay down.

As she assembled the two eggs and pile of bacon on King's plate the toaster dinged. She slid one egg onto her own plate and a few pieces of bacon. Zoe grabbed the butter and loaded up a knife and spread it on the toast, dropping the first two pieces on his plate. As she dropped one in for herself she heard him. That animal like growl that was a yawn, the sleepily way he shut the bathroom door too hard...she had to smile. So predictable.

By the time he stumbled into the kitchen, one eye shut and the other barely open she had the bar set and juice poured. King gave her a grateful grin and looked around. "Where is everyone?" Zoe shrugged and passed him a napkin before they sat down. "I woke up to complete quiet. It was nice." King rubbed his eyes and sipped his orange juice. "Ah, well thank you for breakfast. Smells good." She flashed him a smile and motioned for him to dig in.

There was quiet for a little while until he broke the silence. "What was it last night?" She clenched her jaw. Carefully she put down her egg dipped toast and licked her lips. "The dream had changed. I was back at HQ. Walking though the hallways. Air was so thick it was hard to breath. Everyone was dead...even you." She swallowed the lump in her throat and avoided looking at him, noticing he'd stopped chewing.

"I heard him calling my name. Saying I was next. He'd...claim me. Turn me into what he was. Make me suffer beside him." Zoe's throat tightened up and she forced a smile. "That's pretty much it." Her green eyes were bright with held back tears. Before King could reach for her hand she got up and scraped her plate. The running water helped kill the silence that had enveloped the kitchen, drowning out the feeling of King watching her.

"I'm sorry Zo. I wish I could do something." His usual sarcastic tone was no where to be heard. His sincerity made her stomach churn. "You have, you go far and beyond what I could ever ask of you. Everyone does." The sixteen year old sighed and realized he was done eating. She grabbed and scraped his plate and began washing dishes.

Hannibal King was beside himself. He watched as she washed dishes and rinsed them off. Her movements were different then what they were a year ago. She was fluid and careful. Whenever she'd accidentally clang plates together she would jump. It was as if the sound reverberated through to her core. From a spectators view she looked so alien. At 5 foot 5 she only weighted about 90 pounds. By now he had enough common sense to know she should have curves.

Her eye lashes should be accentuated by layers of mascara and her lips glisten from over use of gloss. If she'd been a normal sixteen year old she'd be gossiping with girlfriends, going to the mall, and he'd be playing the over protective Uncle role. But she wasn't normal. She had to watch her mother get killed by the worst of vampires. Kidnapped by the same bastard. Grew up tending battle wounds, learning academics at home, not being allowed beyond the eyes and ears of their little group.

His heart broke for her. Since the dreams started her body has suffered the worse. It was rare she managed not to vomit up whatever food she ate. Abby picked her up electrolyte rich drinks, protein shakes and vitamins to try to put weight on her. From what Abby was aware...it was just her metabolism. The only reason why he knew anything different was he'd walked in on her puking once. Her whole body had been shaking. Scared him.

But here she was, doing simple domestic things that made her feel as if she was his age if not older. When the water shut off he blinked and slowly stood. "Well, you know I don't mind. Never have." King looked down at her as he grabbed a towel and started drying off the dishes. "But, on lighter subjects. I know I am a few days late, but when the others return I am going out to go pick your birthday gifts up." He gave her his famous mischievous smile.

The memories of his past birthday gifts made her shiver. "Oh god, please no more stuffed animals or tacky shirts that say things like 'I'm With Stupid'." King laughed and scratched his head. "Oh don't hate on the shirts. You know it was the funniest damn thing to see Blade's face every time you'd stand next to him with that shirt on." Zoe was about to reply before the front door opened. Blade strode into the kitchen with a duffel bag full of new weapons and miscellaneous vampire killing items.

"I agree with her. No more shirts. How about something a young woman could use." Blade's face was serious, waiting to speak until Abby walked in and took out her ear buds. Hannibal decided to bite. "Like what?" The half vampire grinned and began walking towards his bedroom. "A manicure and a katana." The black man's chuckle could be heard crystal clear until he shut his door. Zoe rolled her eyes. "Not the manicure, but definitely the sword."

Abby laughed and pointed towards King. "I blame you and Blade. Her love for pointy shiny things is on you two." Zoe felt herself perking up with the friendly banter being held this afternoon. "You're just mad I don't like bows as much as you." The older woman shrugged and bit into an apple she pulled from the bag she set down on the bar. "True."

After the happy buzz died down, Zoe found herself drowsy. Abby gave her the go ahead and she curled up on the couch. The TV's noise was drowned out by the darkness that enveloped her. King leaned against the bar, debating on getting a pillow to prop under her head. Zo's neck was almost at a painful angle. "You never stop do you?" Abby's question cut through his thought. "Stop what?" The woman motioned towards the couch. "Watching over her. You spend more time with her than you do me anymore."

He knew she was telling the truth. Guilt was written on his face but she threw up a hand. "It's fine, really. You and her have your own connection. She needs you, I am just being selfish. But it would be nice to have dinner soon...get a room for a night." Abby's brown eyes looked at him hopefully and he granted her a kiss. "We will. Tomorrow night? I'll take you to that little Italian restaurant and we'll stay at the old bed and breakfast we stayed at a few months ago. Get some wine."

Abigail Whistler smiled and nodded. "Good thing I bought a new little black dress." She leaned up and placed another kiss on his lips, excitedly walking towards the bedroom they shared. King sighed once she was out of earshot. They had been dating for about 7 months and he honestly didn't know how much longer it would last. The last time they made love was interrupted by Zoe screaming. That was about a month ago. It bothered him because she was a great woman. Strong, independent, and smart. Perfect really, but now he found himself wondering if she was perfect for him.

King decided he'd take a quick shower and go out. He had errands to run, birthday gifts to pick up and hopefully Zoe would love them. He told Abby he was leaving as he grabbed his keys. On his way out he cast one last glance at the sleeping girl.

~*this is the first FF I have written in a year or so. hope i haven't gotten too rusty.

**please comment/favorite if you enjoyed it**. comments are the best motivation.

will update as often as my busy lifestyle will allow.*~


	2. Chapter 2

***I own nothing 'Blade'. Just having some fun.***

Chapter 2: Year and a Half Later

Zoe watched as Abby walked out to the truck. She looked frustrated and tired. Another twelve hour shift had left the older woman a little worse for ware. She opened the door and slid into the beat up junker they have been driving around. "One of them days?" Zoe asked and Abigail Whistler snorted in sarcasm. "Nope, it was perfect. If one more person tries to get me to put a gallon of milk in a paper bag I am going to snap their neck."

Zoe smirked because she knew the woman was perfectly capable of doing it. "Hungry? I got paid today for walking Mrs. White's dogs today. The house special has been calling my name all day." She started up the truck and shifted it into gear. "Sure, why not. I need to ask Perry a question about that leak in the bathroom anyways."

Slowly the teenager pulled out of the pot hole laden parking lot and hit Main Street of the small town of Humble Valley. Population 1006. Home of the Humble Valley Bumbles. The buildings were old and most were falling apart. But, Zoe didn't mind it. She'd actually been able to enroll in a public school and had a few friends. Well, as much as she'd let them be. At first she had hated it. But as the past few months unraveled she came to appreciate small town life. It was quiet. No vampires and hardly any crime aside from underage drinking at the local football games.

Zoe wanted to spark up a conversation about her Saturday, but Abby had the look on her face. Eyes staring numbly ahead, lips relaxed, brows firmly set in a frown. She was thinking about King and their break up more than likely. Her heart hurt for her friend but she understood the situation. Blade had gotten a call from a contact about an increase in vampire activity in New Mexico. Him and King had set out to figure out what was going on. That was over a year ago.

King touched base whenever he could, but that was once or twice a month if they were lucky. She'd broken up with him out of anger. Shortly after she tried to mend things but he denied her. So they moved to Virginia and made a life here. No hunting just simple life. But despite the simplicity of their new life she missed King more than anything. Zoe missed waking up from a nightmare and seeing his face. She missed his bad jokes and having him around. Just in time she saw the neon sign for Lucy's Truck Stop. Whew.

They pulled in and before they went in, Abby took her work shirt off and sighed. "Damn I hate that shirt." Zoe had to agree, it was a baby blue with a shiny plastic name tag. The woman stretched her arms out and motioned to her wife beater. "Always prepared." The teenager grinned and followed her into the restaurant. In the reflection in the door she checked over her own reflection. Her plain black tee shirt and relaxed fit jeans were still in working order.

"Hey girls! Come on in!" Lucy hollered from the booth she was usually sitting at when it was slow. They joined her and Perry brought them the usual drinks. Two Cokes. "The usual ladies?" Zoe flashed him a wide grin and sighed happily. "With extra gravy please." Abby shook her head and agreed. "Yes, mine too." After they had eaten their plates and had a refill on their drinks, Abby was yawning and motioning to the door. "I got to get in bed. Please thank Perry for the advice for me. Luckily I only have a half shift tomorrow so I will be available for the Sunday crowd if you need me Lucy." The old woman smiled and patted them both on the shoulders before hugging them.

"Thank you Gale. I will call ya if I need ya." After they left the building and piled into the truck, Abby's cellphone started ringing. She growled and pulled it out. Her face went pale. Immediantly Zoe knew who it was. King. She motioned for Zoe to start driving. "Hello?" Zoe stopped at the red light and rolled her window down. She didn't wanna intrude on the conversation. After a few words on Abby's part she handed the phone over.

Zoe looked surprised but despite Abby's sour expression she couldn't help but grin. "Hey you." There was silence and finally spoke. "Hey little one. How are you?" Zoe turned the truck down a dirt road and shrugged to herself. "Same old same old. Walking dogs, passing classes, pretending to be Carrie Barker. Yourself?" She heard him rustling something around. "Oh, tracking and waiting for Blade to get back. For the meantime I think I have been benched." The tone in his voice told her he wasn't happy at all.

Her smile soon turned into a frown. "I miss you." She said in an almost whisper as she pulled into the driveway of their small two bedroom house. "I miss you too. How's the dreams these days?" Zoe turned the truck off and Abby hopped out and went ahead and unlocked the front door. She went inside without a word. "Manageable. I only have them maybe once or twice a week now." the teenager shut the truck door then made her way to the porch swing. "I am happy to hear that." The few moments of silence got a little awkward and he coughed.

"Abby still hates me, huh?" Zoe rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile. "She doesn't hate you King, I just think it's a mixture of bittersweet and just missing having her friend around." Mentally she could visualize him scrunching his face up like he always did with serious topics. "Yeah...I think Blade misses you too. He always picks up little things here and there that remind him of you. He's so cute when he shows his maternal side." That did make her laugh and he chuckled too. "I am going to try to come home soon Zo, I promise. I think I am just slowing him down. He says I'm not but I know I am. Fucking human fragility and all that."

She rubbed her eyes, "Your not a handicap. I am sure you help as much as you can. But, it would be nice to have you back." Her voice wavered some and she felt bad at his silence. The past year had been hard on everyone. Especially on him and her. "We're dealing with things out here that are beyond me. He's trying to find out things to help with this situation. As soon as the recruits get here I do believe I am flying in. I'm tired little one."

King sat in their hotel room, staring at the tacky wall paper through the darkness. The cellphone pressed to his ear. "Well, you know where we are. You'd like Humble Valley. It's quiet, everyone is nice. No vamps to worry about." His brown eyes shut and he admired the blissful ignorance they were keeping her in. "Vampires would be a welcome change to the shit we're dealing with. But you don't worry about it okay? I need to get some sleep. I will call you again within the next few days." He heard the sadness in her small voice. "Okay. Well I guess I need to do the same. Thanks for calling." The older man smiled to himself. "Alright Zoe, goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight King." He heard her end the call and he collapsed onto his back. His shoulder was hurting and he peeled back the bandaging. It wasn't as inflamed as it had been that morning. The deep bite marks were evident though. King shivered. Poor Zoe, she had no idea about what they had truly found out here. The so called vampire activity wasn't all done by vampires. Sent Blade and him through a huge mental fuck. They'd had no suspicion and nothing could have prepared them for what they got themselves into. They had landed themselves in a turf war between Vampire and Werewolves.

They still didn't know much, but Blade was working on getting help and trying to infiltrate and find where the Werewolves were staying. He was confined to the motel room cause he'd been bitten. He thought maybe it wouldn't be as the horror stories foretold. Once bitten you would change on the full moon. Last night was a full moon, nothing happened. But he noticed small changes. Heightened smell, hearing, he could see in the dark. The only mystery was the physical changing part. When would that happen? The longer he laid on the cushy bed the heavier his eyelids became. Before his mind could ask him the same questions over again he drifted off. In his dreams he was surrounded by warmth and the smell of vanilla with a touch of lavender.

*****There is Chapter 2. Hope it didn't dissapoint.**  
**Please comment and review. Hugs and thank you for reading. :)*****


	3. Chapter 3

***I own nothing Blade.* **

Chapter 3: The Gift

Zoe was over looking a vast dessert. It was beautiful with a blue sky. The sand was moving with the wind which was kissing her skin in a familiar way. Despite the airy scenery she felt heavy. Something was in her hand. She looked down and she was holding a sword. It looked ancient and well made. The blade was slightly curved and wider in the middle. Middle eastern. Her small frame was clad in armor. Her throat tightened, she'd be able to spot this kind of armor anywhere. It was ancient Mesopotamian. Zoe looked around again and red started staining the sands. Blood. So much blood. The metallic smell made her eyes water.

"Little Zoe, do not cry. Do not fear me no longer. This is my legacy, my victory, my gift to you." His deep voice echoed through her body and she felt him standing behind her. "I told Blade I would leave him with one last gift." He chuckled and stepped forward. Zoe looked at him, bracing for an attack. Drake turned to her and sighed. "I told you not to fear me." To prove a point he untied his armor and let it fall into the sand. His tan chest glistened against the sun. Despite herself she had to gaze. He was indeed a monster but he looked like the devil himself. Beautiful and sinister.

"Gift?" She finally asked him. Drake smiled and reached his hand towards her. The teen furrowed her brow and took it. Thankful he squeezed it and tugged her to follow. "When you were a child, I gave you something. Do you remember?" The brunette shook her head and remained silent. "I gave you something I had been saving for a special person. I had considered Danica, but she wasn't pure enough. Too many years spent being selfish and pursuing selfish desires. No honor, no heart. But you, you were pure and brave. No matter how I tried to convince you to turn you just replied your friends would kill me.

He stopped walking and faced her. Zoe knew this was a dream and relaxed. "They did kill you." Drake smiled and nodded. "Yes they did, but not all of me. There is still a part of me that feels, breaths, and exists." Before Zoe could ask him if he was in denial he ripped her armor off. To her dismay she was also topless under the plated protectant. Before she could cover herself he touched her. Drake rested his callused and large hand on her collar bone. His thumb rested on her pulse point. He brought his other one up and moved her hair out of the way.

His dark hooded eyes met hers and he licked his lips, trailing his fingertips down to her sternum. As he spread his fingers out she felt them on her breasts. Her breathing was quickened and she looked away from him. "While you slept I planted a piece of my heart here within you..." He looked at her affectionately. "Not metaphorically, literally. Once it was inside you, your skin healed up and you never knew any better." Zoe shivered and the scenery changed, it was night time and all around her in slow motion was people fighting and killing one another. They weren't noticed by the war waging around them.

"As long as you live and breath, I will be alive inside you. You are my Chosen. You will carry my legacy on." He pulled her closer to where their skin connected. "This is a dream.." She whimpered out as she felt his breath on her throat. "No Zoe. I am here in your mind. Alive and well. It is time for you to wake up. A war is coming. Protect our kind, preserve whats left of my gift..." His voice trailed off as she felt his lips on her throat. Her jaw tightened, disgust pulsed through her. The soft caress betrayed her as she broke out in chills. He smiled against her skin.

As his hand raised to her left breast, she found some will and pulled away from him. His dark eyes seem to glow under a full moon. "You are a fighter, it's why I chose you. Now wake my little warrior, they are coming." Before Zoe to ask who was coming she heard it. The distant sound of howling. Drake growled and turned away from her. He picked up his sword and changed to his true form. "The wolves." He yelled and within a second she was ripped from sleep.

Abby was shaking her and looked very concerned. "Zo? What the hell as that?" The teenager blinked repeatedly and tried to focus on her friend. "Huh?" Abigail snorted in sarcasm. "The dream you just had. You were talking and you stopped breathing. Your sweating and burning up." After a few second the dream came back to Zoe and she lurched forward, grasping her chest. Abby remained quiet, studying the girl. Without another word she ran to the bathroom and jerked her shirt up. A choked sob left her throat as she covered her mouth. "Oh god.

The older woman rushed in and looked confused until she seen the girl's chest. A large hand print seemed to be burned into her skin. "What the hell is that?" Abby turned her around and examined it while Zoe cried. "Its...I'm...Oh god! I can't believe this shit!" The girl cried again and finally Abby shook her. "What is going on?" The green eyed teenager looked the woman in the eyes and fear shot through Abby. "Drake."

A few hours later Abby had called off work and called the principle at the high school to tell him Zoe was sick with a fever. She called King, he was flying out the next plane he could get on. Blade was staying to continue doing whatever it was he busy with. Zoe stayed in her bedroom, sitting on the window seal. It was raining, how appropriate. She'd had to tell Abby to calm down and to go take a chill pill or something. On the outside she looked calm, but on the inside she was trying to think about her dream. It had been real. His memory, his touch...her body shivered.

What had he meant by wolves? Couldn't be werewolves, could it? Deep inside her body she knew the truth. The blood that coursed through her veins had remnants of Drake. She felt him. Alive, and awakening her instincts. The memory of the howls from her dream made her muscles taught and her senses spike. She was changing, slowly. He wanted perfection, and he'd gotten it. For proof for herself she held her hand up to the window, her skin did not burn. But why was she just now starting to take on his traits? So many questions to ask.

Because it was so much to process, she shook her head and leaned it against the cool glass. Staring out onto the empty fields and the neighbor's distant houses, she thought of King. Would he think differently of her? Try to kill her? That thought made her smile despite herself, he wouldn't kill her...would he? She was becoming what he hated most. What if she turned into the demon Drake was? What if hunger over took...Zoe stopped herself. Better to be dead than hurting the ones I love. She'd rather die than hurt them. Especially King.

The teen was happy to know he'd be here soon. She'd missed him. King was always her favorite. Her eyes scanned everything once more before standing and laying down. Zoe hated her ceiling but it occupied her eyes while her mind thought about the last time she seen King. He had came into her bedroom really late and woke her up. Had told her Blade and himself had to go, got a call from a few friends needing help. She'd been upset but he promised her he'd be back soon.

King had pulled her covers back and climbed in, cuddling her up and rubbing her back. He spoke in a soft voice, telling her about what he wanted to do when they got back. It hadn't taken long for her to sleep. Zoe sighed and knew he had only left to make sure they stayed safe. It's been too long since she'd seen him. Somewhere amongst all this heavy she would find some kind of happiness.

**Sorry for the short chapter.  
Please review. If you're reading and you like, just drop and few lines off.  
Just be patient with the progress, I am trying to warm back up  
with plots, dialogue and everything else.**


End file.
